The present invention generally relates to lights and reflector assemblies. More particularly, the present invention relates to an LED and reflector assembly for use in clearance and safety lights for heavy duty vehicles, commercial trucks and truck trailers, boat trailers, busses, recreational vehicles and other vehicles.
Vehicle warning and safety light assemblies are typically equipped with conventional filament light bulbs which have a number of well-known problems. For example, the light bulbs draw excessive current. Under certain conditions are not bright enough to see from a trailing vehicle. Moreover, traditional light bulbs have a relatively short life span, requiring frequent replacement. Failure to replace such light bulbs promptly can create an unsafe vehicle condition, and possible injury not only to those within the vehicle but also to persons in other vehicles as well.
Light emitting diodes (LED's) have recently been developed for use as a light source in motor vehicle light assemblies. An advantage to using LED's is that they typically have an operating life of as much as 100,000 hours before they begin to degrade. LED's also draw less current from the vehicle's electrical system and emit more light than similarly configured or styled filament light bulbs. LED lighting assemblies have also been found to have better visibility in fog and bad weather and reduce the reaction time during braking. The light emitted from the LED is sharper, brighter and has better visibility from a distance.
However, existing LED light assemblies have been found to have certain disadvantages. The light produced by LED's is a directional light, like a laser beam, with a given specific angle. Currently, LED's are clustered tightly together to achieve a uniform light. These cluster assemblies aggregate the LED's in a position which allows the assembly to pass Department of Transportation light output requirements when viewed from a “top” angle. These assemblies use flat lens or covers which affects the viewing angle. If the viewing angle is changed or the LED is improperly positioned, insufficient light is emitted. Such LED assemblies are covered with a lens, typically red or amber in color. In some models, there is no use of optics whatsoever and the lens is merely a cover for protection.
Such LED clusters have been found to be expensive to produce due to the high number of LED's required. Also, the high number of LED's create an enormous amount of heat which prematurely degrades the life span of such assemblies. To date, there has been no use of reflectors or reflective surfaces to enhance the light output of LED assemblies due to the fact that the train of thought in the industry is that the use of reflectors or reflective surfaces is impractical or ineffective due to the directional light emitted from the LED.
Accordingly, what is needed is an LED assembly which requires fewer LED's. What is also needed is an LED assembly which incorporates an effective reflector to enhance the light output of the assembly. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.